Confessions: Sakura and Zuko
by Sailorprincess3234
Summary: 5 days and 5 chances to be with the guy of her dreams but many, many funny mistakes. R
1. Day One: On the Train

**Author's note:** I'm on a role! Yay! This is the first ever crossover I'm writing. Never did it before. And I always thought Sailor moon would have been my first crossover . Anyway, the anime is Naruto and Avatar the last air bender. Now you all know I'm familiar with Naruto but I've never written anything for Avatar the last air bender. So, I decided to make this an AU setting. Sakura and Zuko...it wasn't until I read a fanfic with that parring that I thought to myself...'wow! They would make just as good a parring as Sakura with Sasuke.' I hope you guys like this. There's only going to be five chapters and this is actually the first of many little stories...all having to do with confessions and all with different parings. Wish me luck everyone! I'm in a really inspired mood =D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Avatar the last air bender

**Warning:** I've never ever done a fanfic for avatar. So if the avatar charters seem OC, please don't be rude or kill me. That's one of the reasons I have this as an AU setting, to bend the rules and have a bit more flexibility. So, I hope you like this.

Confessions: Sakura and Zuko

Anime crossover: Naruto and Avatar the Last Air Bender

Setting: On the train

**Monday**

Green eyes searched up and down the tracks nervously for the next train. It was 7:50 in the morning. Such a beautiful Monday morning with the sun shining and hardly a cloud in the sky. A young girl in her late teens stood not too close to the edge of the platform. She griped her school bag tightly in her hands as she bit her lower lip, slowly taking in deep breaths. She decided to break her attention from wither or not the train would come and decided to look around. The sudden gust of wind blew through her waist length pink hair as she looked back to see the other people waiting on the platform with her. Some were sitting down reading a news paper still others were coming and going. She looked over to her right to see her best friend still playing with his hand held video game.

"I...I can't do it." She said nervously as she looked down.

Silence

"I must be crazy in thinking I could ask him out..." She continued still looking down.

Silence

"I mean really Naruto, I hardly know the guy. We don't go to the same school, I don't know if he has a girlfriend or not!" She cried out as she looked up at the sky. A blush crossed her face when she realized she spoke a little too loud. Afraid to look around not knowing if anyone was looking at her, she closed her eyes as she continued in her rant.

"For eight months now, I've seen him on the same route. He'd always get on at the next stop and always get off a stop before us. Always sits in the same spot, as if that seat was reserved for him. There's not one day where I wouldn't see him. I've only spoken to him very few times but it's not like him and I are even friends. Agh! Naruto, how on earth do I tell this guy I like him?" She groaned as she opened her eyes and shook her head.

Silence

"Naruto? Hey...are you listening to me?" She looked over at her friend and her eyes narrowed when she noticed what he was doing. She began to tap her foot as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Na-ru-to!" She said through clutched teeth.

Silence

Annoyed that he was paying more attention to his stupid game rather then to her current crisis, she pulled her arm back and whacked him upside his head. That was all it took to finally get his attention. He winiest in pain as he placed his hand on the back of his head. Looking over at his friend with a confused look on his face, he pouted before speaking.

"Hey! What the heck was that for?" He cried out while rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm talking to you and your busy playing that stupid video game!"

"I was listening to you!" He protested in his defense and as if to emphasize that, he held both hands up in the air.

"Oh really?" She asked in a sarcastic tone as she gave him a similar look. She sighed deeply as she rolled her eyes. "So what did I just say?" she challenged as she continued to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Yea, you were talking about that guy...eh...Zuko wasn't it?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side, his blue eyes holding a bit of thought to them.

"...yea..." She said in a low voice as her face soften up and a pout found it's way across her lips. "Naruto...what do I do? I've never been this nervous...but...I just..."

"Well I think you should just be honest with him. Guys like it when girls are honest about their feelings." He looked over at her with a boyish grin that would make any girl swoon. "Besides, you've already said you've spoken to him a few times right? Shouldn't that make it more easier? I mean, perhaps you can invite him to hang out with you and some friends or something like that right?"

She smiled as she thought about what he said. Before she could reply however, the train both of them were waiting for pulled up to the station coming to a slow stop. Moments later the doors slid open with some people coming out and both of them stepping inside. Before she went to sit, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back to see Naruto with an encouraging smile on his face.

"Good luck Sakura-chan, I know you'll do well. Just have a bit of self confidence. Keep me posted later ok?" With that he patted her shoulder and walked off else where to find a seat. Sakura in turned walked over to where she usually sat. She sat down and took in a sharp deep breath, her heart pounding against her chest. Just then the doors to the train slid shut and the train started to move towards the next station. That gave her a good 8 minutes to pull herself together. Did she really have the guts to ask this guy out? She hardly knew the first thing about what his interest were. Whenever they spoke it was never a detail conversation. It usually revolved around simple things like the weather or school.

She didn't realize how far along she had gotten with her thoughts until the train came to a complete stop and the doors once again slid open. That was enough to pull her from her thoughts and caused her heart to jump to her throat. She swallowed hard as if that would ease the feeling. As she looked up, she noticed a familiar person walking towards her and sitting beside her. Funny how for the past eight months, that spot in the corner seemed to be 'their spot'. She looked around quickly and found another familiar face. It took a moment before Naruto notice her gaze and returned it with a smile and a thumbs up as his way of reassuring her that he had her back. She nodded her head and smiled. Once again the doors slid close and she had up until the 6th stop to confess to him.

She took in another deep breath and released it slowly. She turned slightly to look a the boy beside her who was busy reading some book. A blush crossed her face. He really was good looking. He had short dark brown hair that kinda had that messy 'rolled out of bed' look with some of his bangs covering his eyes. His eyes were a golden color that was both intense and soft. And there was a scar covering around his left eye. She still never knew how that scare got there but to her she didn't care. To her he was as handsome with it then without it. It it helped in giving him that mysterious look he so rocked. As they approached the 4th stop, she decided it was now or never.

"G..good Morning Z..Zuko..." She said in a low shy voice, barely loud enough for him to hear.

It took a moment before he realized she was taking to him and he placed his book down as he looked over at her. He didn't say a word at first, just looked at her. A small smile crossed his lips at the same time making his eyes seem to sparkle. It was enough to make her almost fall off her seat breathless. She was thankful that they were in a noisy environment so he wouldn't hear her heart pound against her chest.

"Good morning Sakura, how are you?" He asked in his deep almost raspy voice.

For the time being, all she was able to do was smile sweetly as she raced through her thoughts desperately trying to find something to say. She was fidgeting in her seat as she continued to look at him, not saying a word and just smiling. He too continued to look at her and smile but it was easy to tell that he was wondering why she wasn't responding to his question. She looked down at her lap as she took a stain of her hair and started to twirl it around her finger. She bit her lower lip as she looked up again and towards him.

"It's really such a beautiful day isn't it?" She laughed nervously. "I mean, for the middle of April it's unusually warm don't you think? Seems like summer is just around the corner."

He gave her a blank look for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. "Yea, there's hardly a cloud in the sky. I really like it when the weather is warm like this, I don't like the cold so much."

Sakura's eyes widen at this new discovery. "Really?" She asked with a hint of surprise in her voice. "I don't really like the cold either. Heh...if it were up to me, I'd move somewhere further south...where it's warm all year round."

"I see what you mean," He chuckled softly. He paused for a moment as he looked up and his eyes widen slightly. She looked up just in time to notice the stop that they were approaching. The color in her face drained when she realized that they were at his stop. He then stood up and looked back at her with a smile. "It was nice talking to you Sakura but I have to get going. Have a good day!" With that said, he made his way towards the exit and when the doors slid open he stepped out disappearing into the crowed.

She was left there with her mouth hanging open and a dumbfounded look on her face. "Wa...what the heck just happened?" she whispered to herself not realizing that a new person took seat next to her.

"I don't know, but it looked like you two were having a nice conversation." A goofy smile was on his face as she slowly turned her head to look at him. He was taken a back by the un-humored blank look on her face followed a annoyed sigh. Before he could question what he did wrong, the train pulled to a stop and the doors opened and she stood up quickly making her exit with him following close behind very much confused.

**Later on that day...**

Once she opened the door to her room, she walked towards her bed and fell back on it. She looked up at her ceiling as she sighed deeply. So close, she was so close. Maybe if they had a little more time to talk then she'd have the courage to ask him out. But this morning was a disaster, not only did she get tongue tied, but she must have also look like a fool...just sitting there like an idiot fidgeting around. To make matters worst, he wasn't on the train on the way back home.

Lost in her thoughts, she just crawled up in a small ball on her bed. As she closed her eyes to take a quick nap, her cell phone rang. She didn't feel much like picking it up but she also didn't feel much like hearing it ring and ring. With some effort on her part, she picked up the phone and placed it by her ear.

"Hello?" She answered quietly as she turned to lay on her back.

"Yo Sakura!" Came an energetic voice.

Dear gosh where did that boy get that energy? She shook the thought from her head as she spoke. "Hey Naruto." She said tiredly.

"Humm...I'd ask what's wrong but I think I know the answer." He said softly. There was a pause on his part before he continued. "Listen, tomorrow is another day. At least you had a long conversation with him today right? Usually it's more of a 'hi' 'bye' conversation between the two of you. So think of it as making a little bit of progress."

She could hear the smile in his voice and when she took a moment to think about what he said, she realized that he made a lot of sense. Today they really did talk a bit more then the usual. He even smiled at her for the first time. Suddenly the stormy clouds that were hanging over head vanished and she was back to her cheery self. A smile crossed her lips as she felt a renewed confidence surge through her body.

"Yea you're right Naruto! I mean, I was acting so stupid cause I suddenly got all tongue tied. Still though, he smile at me. He said 'it was nice talking to you. Have a nice day.'" almost as suddenly as the stormy clouds disappeared, they returned and she frowned deeply. "Ahhhh...but that just a form of polite speech. It's not like he said 'see you later' or 'let's talk another time'. What if he lost interest in talking to me and he was just trying to turn me down in a nice way? Naruto it's hopeless! I could never ask him out!" She turned around and buried her face as well as her dreams into a pillow.

He sighed deeply as he tried to reason with her. "Sakura, pardon me for saying this, but I think you're getting a little over dramatic. Don't you think if he didn't want to, he wouldn't have spoken to you in the first place? Correct me if I'm wrong, but if someone talks to you and even carries on a conversation with you it usually means that they are interested. Now I'm not saying if you asked him to marry you he'd say yes right off the bat. But at least you've got a start. You've got something to go with. So don't give up. You can try again tomorrow."

Sakura blanked a few times. She was sure this was Naruto she was talking to. The same guy who was the class clown and hardly was serious. Yet she had to admit that when the boy was right, he was right. Here she was nearly crying a river and it never dawned on her that a small progress was better then no progress at all. Finally a genuine smile crossed her face and for the first time that day she really felt hopeful and happy.

"Yea I guess you're right." The smile on her face turned into a smirk. "Hey, since when did you get this smart to begin with?"

"What ever do you mean Sakura?" He asked in an innocent voice that she knew he was faking. "You make it seem as if I've never said anything smart before. I mean I know I have my dumb moments but I'm quite the intellect ya know." he heard Sakura break into laughter after he said that and he pouted. "Hey! It's not funny!"

She couldn't help it, she laughed even more. She couldn't help but to think how lucky she was to have him as a friend. Just when she needed it the most he'd give her the boost of confidence that she needed. The two of them continued to talk for awhile longer about other stuff. When they both hung up, she went back to laying on her back and staring up at the ceiling. Tomorrow was a new day and a new chance to confess to the boy of her dreams.


	2. Day two: On the Bus

**Author's Note:**Well…it took me sometime…ok a long time but come on now! 3 stories in one day is really good! I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Avatar the last air bender

**Warning:** I've never ever done a fanfic for avatar. So if the avatar charters seem OC, please don't be rude or kill me. That's one of the reasons I have this as an AU setting, to bend the rules and have a bit more flexibility. So, I hope you like this.

Confessions: Sakura and Zuko

Anime crossover: Naruto and Avatar the Last Air Bender

Setting: On the bus

Tuesday

Sakura tapped her foot nervously against the platform as she looked out for the train. After that prep talk from Naruto the other day, she was once again optimistic and felt a sense of courage. That is until she came to the station. As the minutes ticked away, she felt herself grow more anxious.

"Come on now! Where could that train be?" She muttered under her breath.

As if to answer her question, an announcement came from the loud speakers. "Attention passengers waiting for the arrival of the east bound train. There has been an accident on the track a few stations back. Due to this unforeseen occurrence, The trains will be out of service for the rest of the morning. Please aboard the shuttle bus that will take you along the route. Thank you for your service."

Sakura looked up at the speakers and her eyes began to twitch. She could have easily boarded a bus a few moments ago rather than wait to hear that announcement. Of course she wanted to see Zuko but she also had a very important test to take that morning. The last thing she want was to be late to class! As she made her way to the bus, her heart dropped when she saw how long the line was. It was as if everyone waiting on the platform with her magically came down stairs at once. She sighed deeply as she stepped in line. As she inched closer and closer to the bus, an obvious thought came to mind. If she received that announcement, it was likely he received the same announcement as well. What were the chances of them getting on the same bus? A smile came across her lips. It didn't hurt to be a little hopeful.

And that hope quickly vanished when she stood squashed between two people. Every time the bus moved, all of their weight would be applied to her. It was going to be a very long ride indeed. Just then she looked up and noticed that they were coming up to Zuko's stop. She knew she would most likely not get to talk to him but the thought of being on the same bus as her made her somewhat happy.

As she looked out the window she noticed him waiting at the stop for the bus. Her smile widen and much to her luck she caught his eyes. He smiled warmly at her and waved as the bus zoomed right by. Sakura continued to wave back smiling long after the bus passed his stop.

"Eh?!" She cried out when she realized that the bus all together passed him. A deep blush crossed her face when she felt annoyed glares in her direction.

"I..I'm sorry." She whispered sheepishly as she looked down. The bus kept moving and people kept swaying back and forth onto her. She sighed deeply. Just her luck, but at least she got to see him this morning and he did wave hi to her. Even though it sucked that she had to wait for a train that wouldn't show up, hop on a bus that passed her crush at least she would make it in time for school to take her test. She smiled at the thought, it wasn't perfect but when life throws you lemons make lemon custard pie! As she looked back out the window her smile melted away and a confused and horrified look passed her face. The bus had just passed her stop!

"Driver! Stop the bus! You just passed my stop!" She cried out over the crowd.

The bus driver ignored her as he continued to drive. A frown crossed her face. Was he ignoring her? Annoyed, she pushed her way to the front of the bus and stood by the driver seat. "Excuse me sir, you just passed my stop. Actually now that I think about it, you haven't stopped at any of the stops!"

The Driver after a long pause released an agitated sigh."Did you not read the sign before you came abroad? This is the express bus. No local stops until the last stop. Please return to your seat."

Sakrua's jaw dropped. Express bus? Last stop? No local stops? This had to be a joke! "This has to be a joke!" She echoed her last thought. "This is supposed to be a shuttle bus for the train station! You're suppose to stop at the local train stops!"

This time it wasn't the driver who responded but one of the passengers. An older woman in her mid to late 30s. "You got on the wrong bus young lady. This is the city bus line. The bus you are talking about was suppose to pick up passengers at the end of the block. That bus left shortly before this bus came."

Sakura looked at the woman in disbelief. She was thankful she got a kinder response out of the woman, but it didn't help to heal the blow that she was going 45 minutes out of the way. She cringed at the thought of missing that test. Maybe if she explained to the teacher about the crazy morning she had…

During Lunch with Naruto

"I can't believe he laughed at you when you told him what happened and still refused to give you a make-up test." Naruto said as he took a sip of his soda. He shook his head in disbelief.

Sakura banged her head against the table as she mumbled some in cohesive jiberish. "It doesn't help that he wanted me to write a 10,000 word essay on the importance of paying attention."

"Well on the upside, you did get to see Zuko and he did wave high to you. There's always tomorrow so it's not too late!" She looked up in time to see a warm assuring look on his face.

A warm smile came across her face as well. Maybe tomorrow would a little bit better then today. Minus the essay, she needed to have a positive outlook on something. Right? Besides, it couldn't possibly get any worst…


End file.
